


Remember Me This Way

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Break Up, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Moving On, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 20:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11836542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Dean leaves Seth in order to protect him from the demons in his head.These are his thoughts.





	Remember Me This Way

**Author's Note:**

> Yet, another plot bunny that won't leave me alone. Hope you enjoy it!

Remember Me This Way

Dean Ambrose didn't want to think about the fact he was leaving or that fact that he was sneaking out while his partner slept peacefully in their bed, unaware of any problems or what was going on. 

"Seth, this is for the best. The longer we're together, the more I'm going to drag you down and worse- the more we risk hating each other. I can't do that to you." Dean watched him sleep for a few moments before gathering the bags he had packed earlier that week. 

Dean was a fucked up person. This fact was extremely obvious to him even if the people who loved him didn't see it. These people didn't have to live in his head and see what he went through on a daily basis. In many ways, he thought that this was a hindrance to Seth. This meant that only viable option was to leave and allow Seth the chance to love someone _normal_.

As he gathered the last of the bags, he tried to avoid the pictures lining the hall. They were all of him and Seth in happier times. 

They hadn't had a bad life together. 

Dean locked the front door and slipped the key in the mailbox. If he didn't give the key back, he would be tempted to come home and have things go back to how they were. He couldn't do that so giving up the key was all he could do. 

He knew that Seth would wake up, find the letter that had been left on his partner's side of the bed and curse him out. He would be more upset that Dean had just left in the night with no warning. 

If Dean had shared his plans with Seth, he would have fought him, thus convincing him to stay. 

By causing him a little pain now, he was saving Seth Rollins from a life of strife and pain. 

It sucked but it just had to be this way.

On the night they met, Dean was instantly smitten. There was something about the long-haired man from Iowa that was magnetic. Was it the slightly arrogant grin or the long hair pulled up in the messy bun that always seemed to be half out, no matter what he tried? Maybe it had been the far off sparkle in his eye- the one that always said he was up to something mischievous.

Dean would never know what it was but he knew that he would never forget the little things as long as he lived. 

Hopefully, Seth would be able to forgive him one day. Hopefully, he would remember the good times- the kisses in the rain, the days spent in bed making love and eating Chinese food from their favorite hole-in-the-wall, or even just the way that they loved each other with a love that was more than a love.

Dean certainly would never forget.

As he placed the bags in the trunk, he turned to look at the house behind him. This was supposed to be the house that would give them their happily ever after and instead, it brought massive heart ache for the both of them. Still, Dean wanted to remember the house that he'd been happiest in.

Dean wasn't a man that believed in God. If anything, the crazy shit that had happened in his life had shown him that the big man in the sky really didn't care about him so why worry? 

Strangely, he stopped, just the trunk closed. He looked up at the sky, noticing that it was full of stars- an unusual sight where they were due to light pollution. 

He wasn't sure what it was about the sky that made him do it, but it was a compulsion that he had to follow. 

Dean Ambrose prayed for the first time that he could remember. 

_Dear God, I'm not sure who I'm talking to or if you're even really there. If you are though...please guide me to the right decision in my life and please watch after Seth. Please help his broken heart, Amen._

As amen rang through his head, Dean pulled off. He didn't have a destination in mind. 

He just knew that he needed to go.


End file.
